The Seven Deadly Sins
by Fullmetal-Alchemist1uk
Summary: Written for the 7deadlysins lj comm. 7 short fics focusing on RoyEd and each sin.
1. Envy

Author - Fullmetal-Alchemist1uk

Pairing - Roy/Ed

Rating - PG

Author Notes - Written for the 7deadlysins LJ comm.

Warnings - Implied Elricest

Disclaimer - However much I want to, I don't own FMA.

**1)Envy**

Roy can't help but feel jealous of how close Edward is to Alphonse.

True, he knows that his relationship with Ed is not a brotherly one like with that of the armoured soul, but he can't stop the thinking that Ed tells Al anything and everything, would even die for him. He can't help but wonder whether Ed would do the same for him.

The brothers' relationship is putting a strain on his own, for Ed is reluctant to leave Al all alone for the whole night. Roy thinks he understands why Ed is so protective (or is it merely because he is guilt-ridden?) of his younger brother, but he can't, and indeed won't, understand why Ed doesn't even try to put Al aside even for a few hours. The armour is perfectly safe, and who would try attacking him in the middle of the night in a military dormitary anyway? But every night as soon as he's clean and dressed Ed heads off back to Alphonse's side. Ed is more open with Al, and isn't slow to show his affection with his younger brother, constantly touching or hugging the armour, perhaps to show to the world that Al is still human, despite his appearance. Roy hates that, even in private Fullmetal is not so relaxed with him, it shows to him that Ed is incapable of trusting him enough to spend even one night, and sometimes his worst side insists that the only reason Ed even bothers to be with him is because Alphonse's metal body would hurt him even more than Roy's attempts to penetrate him gently.

Roy can't help but hate himself for being so selfish, but unlike Alphonse, he needs to feel Edward's touch.


	2. Wrath

Author - Fullmetal-Alchemist1uk

Pairing - RoyEd

Rating - PG

Disclaimer - I still don't own FMA.

**2)Wrath**

It's no secret that the Fullmetal Alchemist had a temper even shorter than his height, and it never fails to amuse Colonel Mustang to see his subordinate/lover lose it. It's certainly interesting to watch him flail around i ah, first it's the screeching, next up it's the weird hand movements... who taught him that gesture/i though he has to be careful not to provoke him when the Generals, or worse the Fuhrer, are on an inspection visit. Ed looks so animated, and Breda has often said that merely watching Ed fling himself in or out of the office when he's angry makes him feel even more tired than usual.

However, when Ed's in a really bad mood, he doesn't stop at swearing or slamming the door, he sulks, avoiding the Colonel (and his bed too) and acts like a typical fifteen year old. Eventually he cools down, and turns up with that familar scowl and call of "What do you want now, Colonel bastard?"

Mustang's anger, unlike that of Fullmetal's, is a slow burn that will eventually explode. He swears revenge on the killers of his best friend, unlike him, they will enjoy an agonizingly long and painful death, sometimes it explodes because of his frustration with this, other times because of Edward's actions. He cannot control his emotions when it comes to the Elric brothers, especially the elder, and that is why he is so quick to lose his temper once his lover leaves without a trace yet again.


	3. Lust

Author - Fullmetal-Alchemist1uk

Pairing - Roy/Ed

Rating - M

Disclaimer - Still don't own it

Author's Notes - Past Maes/Roy

**Janeyjane - **Here's Lust, I hope you enjoy it XD

**Inji Arawasu** - Thanks for the review, and believe me, I'll get all 7 done soon :D

**3)Lust**

_Maes gave him a gentle smile as he slowly leaned forward into Roy's kiss, nether of them had had much experience with men, so they had decided to take their time_

Ed snarled at him and dragged him closer, before kissing him hard, demanding. Roy couldn't help but respond, slamming Ed hard up against the wall. Hands touching everywhere they could, neither of them wanting to stop, to think.

_He always insisted that only the bed was good enough for them. Maes had laughed and said it was only because Roy would be too lazy to move anywhere after they made love. Afterwards though when they had cleaned themselves off, it was nice just being able to go to sleep with Maes spooned around him._

Roy was so hard that he knew they'd never make it back to his bedroom, so he swept the table clear of mess, what did that matter when Ed was writhing against him and hissing at him to just fuck him already. He pushed Ed down and was already tugging clothes off, Ed groaning in impatience before tugging Roy's shirt off, thrusting up and wrapping his legs round Roy's back.

_Roy felt heat gather as Maes teased him, lightly sucking his fingers while oh so slowly caressing his face, his chest even his hips before briefly touching his arousal. It just felt right, and Roy knew that he loved Maes more than he thought was possible. Maes Hughes was the main reason why he survived the madness in and after Ishbal._

Ed grabbed his hand and wrapped it tightly around his cock, demanding that Roy hurry up, that there was no time, he wanted more.

_Roy felt worried as he felt Maes push into him, his eyes fluttering shut as the slightly uncomfortable feeling became one of pleasure. Behind him he could hear whispered words of encouragement, reassuring and loving._

The young eager body beneath him was so damn hot and tight, Roy thrust quickly, slamming Ed against the table, groaning a little at how good it felt, Ed moaning in return, hands gripping the table so tightly that his automail one was leaving gouge marks.

_The afterwards is always gentle, neither of them have to say "I love you" for both of them think they have all the time in the world to do so._

The afterwards is spent silently cleaning up and getting dressed. Neither of them say "I love you" for both of them know that they don't, and that what they do is because they are afraid of the approaching battle.


	4. Pride

Author - Fullmetal-Alchemist1uk

Pairing - Roy/Ed

Rating - G

Author Notes - Written for the 7deadlysins LJ comm.

Warnings - Movie spoilers.

Disclaimer - However much I want to, I don't own FMA.

_Silverhelix - _I'm not much of a Maes/Roy fan myself, but I thought it would be fun to see how their loving relationship would compare to Roy and Ed's more physical one. Well now there's only 3 sins to go XD

_writeronotes_ - Thanks :D

_Inji.Arawasu - _Glad you liked Lust :P Pride isn't quite so...eventful though

**4)Pride**

Edward was well aware that if he were a Homunculus, there would be no doubt that he would be Pride, for that was his biggest sin of all. As a ten year old, to willingly place himself and Alphonse as Gods who could do something mere mortals like their father and the centuries of alchemists before them could not, as a fifteen year old who refused to admit that he had created a monster, and as an eighteen year old who refused to believe that he would be stuck in Munich with Noa and Alfons rather than manage to get back to Amestris to Roy and Al.

It was his pride that stopped him saying thanks to Winry for the automail, thanks to everyone for looking after Al but most of all it was his pride that stopped him telling Roy three little words, especially the last time he saw his Colonel.

Ed's pride wasn't large enough to stop him ever regretting it.


End file.
